


Cadence

by ObsidianQuill (ObsidianRomance)



Series: Rhythm [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bastardization of Human Biology, Carpenter Ian, Cute Kids, Electrician Mickey, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of bipolar, Mpreg, Mpreg Mickey, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Post Mpreg, Riding, Self Confidence Issues, baby schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianQuill
Summary: Mickey and Ian have somehow surprised themselves and hit the ground running when it comes to parenting their daughter. Mikayla Gallagher burst onto the scene and turned her parents' lives upside down but both Mickey and Ian are learning that maybe that's what they needed to truly find their ways.Only problem is, now that they're completely on board with trying to add to their family again, things aren't exactly going as planned. Between getting Ian's business up and running and Mickey dealing with insecurities that really should have been hashed out years ago, it's looking like carving out the life they're both hoping for isn't as easy as they'd hoped.And maybe neither one of them is so shocked by that.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am back. A lot of people have been commenting and messaging me inquiring about the sequel to Rhythm. Well...here it is!!! I hope you like it.  
> I've been busy with life and my other writings, so I hope I'll be able to update this as often as I did with Rhythm.
> 
> I have a lot of plans for this family, and I will add tags as I go along.
> 
> It is a good idea to read the original work "Rhythm" before you read this story or the plot and cast of characters will not make as much sense. This is set around the time that Mikayla is 15 months old. 
> 
> WARNING: I always envisioned starting the sequel with a pretty raunchy sex scene. I toned it down, but it's BAM sex ASAP. It will make sense, I think.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“Shit,” Mickey shouts as he slams his hands palm down on Ian’s pecs to brace himself. Head falling back, he enjoys the moment as he ride’s Ian’s dick like a pro. “Shit,” escapes his mouth again because Ian feels _fucking good_.

Surrendering to Mickey’s ministrations, Ian sucks in his lower lip and bites it to hold it there as he watches Mickey work. He has both hands curled around the other man’s hips, holding him steady so that their rapid pace is possible. There is a sheen of sweat on his body to match the one glistening on Mickey’s.

Mickey lifts his hips and sinks back down, taking Ian in to the hilt. Ian looked blissed out and it makes Mickey’s stomach flip because he loves that he can do this to Ian. He wants to blurt out “I love you” but the words are too soft and emotional to enter into such a primal moment between them. They don’t need to be voiced for Ian to know them; it’s evident by the way Ian is looking at Mickey, even though his eyes are lidded with pleasure.

“Mick,” Ian pushes out on a desperate, heavy pant of air.

“Me too,” Mickey responds, because he knows what that means. They’re both close and when Ian moves a hand towards Mickey’s dick in a sign of jerking him off, Mickey swats him away. “Nah, I’m…” he pauses to let out a moan when his hips rise and fall with aimed calculation. “So good.” He shivers at the way he’s angling Ian, making sure the tip of the man’s arousal hits into the bundle of nerves inside of Mickey in just the manner he wants them to.

They ride that wave for a while, lost in it. Mickey’s brain is short circuiting, which he’s glad for because there’s too much going on up there. He starting to think maybe his biology hates him, maybe he and Ian will never actually get pregnant again. But it’s not for lack of trying. They’ve been trying, and trying, and _trying_. It’s fun work at least, but right now Mickey is starting to feel the pressure.

A crackling comes over the baby monitor on the nightstand beside the bed a second before Mikayla’s voice starts babbling “Da da da da da.”

Ian’s ears pick up on it immediately, head twisting like it’s caught in a magnetic pull towards his daughter.

“Ignore her,” Mickey orders, quickening his pace to get them back on track. “She’s fine.”

For a moment it’s easy to do just that, but then Mikayla becomes more demanding and louder. Mickey knows his daughter is standing up in her crib at this point, bouncing on her legs. “Da da da!

“Mick,” Ian tries, making a move like he’s going to put a halt to everything and go towards her.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Mickey holds a firm palm down to Ian’s sternum. “I need like two more fucking minutes and she’s _fine_. She…” He licks his lips and rocks back.

“She’s our baby,” Ian says dumbly.

“And she’s gonna be the only one we have if you don’t shut up and let me fuck you,” Mickey barks at him before riding Ian good an proper, tipping his boyfriend over the edge of no return, effectively getting Ian’s mind off of their child and onto the orgasm he’s about to have.

Mickey knows he has Ian right where he wants him when the redhead’s fingers twitch spastically where they’re holding Mickey’s hip. It’s just a few more thorough strokes and Ian’s letting out a litany of curses as he comes inside Mickey. The noises he makes send a jolt of arousal through Mickey and he slams down hard, rocking slightly until he too is coming, his release splashing across Ian’s chest. They get frozen like that for a while, Mickey slumping forward to let the orgasms run their course as he catches his breath.

“Shit, Gallagher,” Mickey breathes out, each syllable a little too elongated, showing his exhaustion. “Made me work for that one.” He rolls off of Ian, flopping down beside him and running fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Worth it,” Ian chimes in, looking own at his chest with an impressed raising of his eyebrows. Grabbing his discarded t-shirt, he wipes down the mess Mickey marked him with.

A snort of laughter leaves Mickey’s mouth. They do a pretty good job of divvying up the work in the bedroom, and he’s thrumming with pleasure and satisfaction.

As if she's realized that her parents finally have time to pay attention to her, Mikayla starts babbling again. A lot of it doesn’t make sense but then Mikayla goes back to calling for Ian.

“Go ‘head, Daddy. You’re being summoned,” Mickey teases, elbowing Ian in the ribs.

“Kinda hoped she would fall back asleep,” Ian protests despite the fact that he is already yanking on a pair of sweatpants. He pads out of the room, leaving Mickey to lay in bed with his own thoughts. He can hear Ian’s voice over the baby monitor now, speaking sweetly to Mikayla. That kid is so ridiculously enamored by her parents, as evident by the way she squeals when she finally has the attention of the man she’d been calling for. “Brat,” Mickey whispers to himself, knowing full well that he and Mikayla are a lot alike in that way – they’ve grown pretty happy with attention from Ian. He also knows that she’ll squeal like that just the same when he comes to get her, so she is an equal opportunist.

He listens to the conversation Ian is having with Mikayla while he changes her diaper, zoning in and out until he hears the little girl say his name. “Ta ta, up?” she says, and Mickey knows she’s telling Ian she wants to be picked up, but not necessarily by Ian. He laughs to himself when his daughter’s voice gets even sweeter sounding and he can picture her big blue eyes blinking at Ian; he already knows Ian’s going to come marching into their room with Mikayla in tow. It’s why he’s not surprised in the slightest when he sees Ian holding her on his hip.

“Ta ta!” Mikayla smiles at her other father and reaches her hands out dramatically towards him.

“Sure, I do all the dirty work and all you want it your Tato, huh?” Ian plops Mikayla into Mickey’s waiting arms.

“Hi baby girl,” Mickey says, dropping a kiss to the little girl’s head. “What are you still doing up, huh?” He kisses her again, Mikayla’s bed head of hair tickling his nose. She looks damn adorable in her rainbow striped footie pajamas with her red hair sticking all over the place and eyes wide and alert. She nuzzles into the space between Mickey’s chin and collar bone, a making a sound that Mickey can only describe as a happy coo.

She’s a pretty perfect baby.

It’s all Mickey can think when he reflects on his princess. She’s perfect. It’s cliché as hell, but it’s true. Looking up, he catches Ian staring. “What?”

“Nothin’.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ian gets a little dreamier eyed. “Just…she looks so much like you sometimes and…” He pauses and shrugs. “I jus’ like what I see.”

All Mickey can do is roll his eyes because Ian’s way too emotional about this shit. Yeah, Mikayla’s only the most perfect baby that’s ever been, and she’s got this way of reminding her parents that she might look like Mickey but she’s _all_ Ian sometimes. And…okay, yeah, maybe Mickey gets it.

Maybe that’s why the fact that he can’t get pregnant hurts so much. He wants to give Ian another reason to make that love drunk dreamy face. He wants another person on this planet that’s part him and part Ian, and maybe this time Mandy will get her wish. Sure, Mikayla’s got red hair, but maybe their next kid will resemble Ian a bit more.

He can hope for it, but right now he’s going to hold on to what he does have because she’s pretty awesome. And even though Mikayla doesn’t realize she’s doing it, just snuggling into her Tato makes Mickey realize that he’s lucky to be her father. He can want more, but he doesn’t need it.

That won’t, however, stop him from trying.


	2. Reverberating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow build...I have more exciting things in the works.
> 
> Warning: More sex *devious laughter*

When Ian’s cell phone vibrates in his pocket, he tries to ignore it. He is supposed to be working, not spending his time replying to text messages. He could answer if he needs to. He’s not driving at the moment, that job is in Jason’s hands as they are out to make two deliveries. One’s a piece of cake but the other is going to be a lot to handle between the two of them.  
  
When it buzzes again, quite loudly in its place between his thigh and seatbelt buckle, he knows exactly who it is. So does Jason, apparently, because Jason is giving him a telling grin before taking a long sip of his coffee.  
  
“Does Mickey always text you twice?” Aware that he is poking a sleeping giant, Jason smirks.  
  
Mickey does, in fact, tend to send two texts in a row. He has a habit of texting ridiculously fast before proof reading and then following up with some expletive and minor corrections. Or sometimes Mickey’s brain doesn’t really finish thinking a thought through before texting it out. It’s something Jason knows already. Since being hired to work for Ian, Jason’s come to learn a lot of Mickey’s idiosyncrasies, often using them against Mickey when they really get going at each other. But truth be told, Ian’s fallen into a comfortable place where he, Mickey, Jason and Naomi all know each other as well as they can, including all those embarrassing details that they probably shouldn’t have told each other. And Ian knows for a fact, that Jason _knows_ it’s Mickey texting him, the man just wants to be a bust his balls about it. Besides, they both have young children. It’s given answering their phones a whole new meaning and it goes both ways. Jason, however, is still smirking at him. “Jase…” There is a growl of friendly annoyance on Ian’s tongue as he shoots Jason a glare.  
  
“No, it’s cute. Adorable even. You guys kinda work like clockwork.” Jason takes another sip of his coffee and makes the approaching right turn.  
  
“Don’t let Mickey fucking hear you call him ‘adorable’,” Ian pauses when his phone goes off again. Whatever stance he had in this argument is obliterated as the vibrating cell phone speaks for itself. This is not about Mikayla, if it was, Mickey would have just called on the phone like he usually does. Ian knows the subject matter of the texts is something that Mickey doesn’t like to vocalize, even to Ian, despite the fact that he’s fooling no one. Texting is safer. The problem is, Jason knows that too. Because Ian has a big mouth at work sometimes, it’s not really a secret that Mickey and Ian are trying, unsuccessfully, to add to their little family. The other man knows that, despite having given birth to Mikayla, Mickey is not exactly the type to speak about the ins and outs of the biological reasons behind that. And it’s the reason for that knowing smirk on his employee’s face. Deciding to take the low road, he rags on Jason just enough to turn the focus off of his and Mickey’s relationship. “You know what? When is the last time Naomi sent you a text for something other than ‘bring home milk’?” Ian snorts and takes a mouthful of lukewarm coffee.  
  
Without missing a beat, Jason answers calmly. “Before we had a baby.” He pauses and cocks his head at Ian. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my kid, you know I do, but kids change everything. And you’re trying to have another one?” He gives a low whistle. “You’re a braver man than I am.”  
  
Ian stops staring at the road ahead of them for a second to give Jason an eye roll. “You love being a dad. Try to tell me otherwise.”  
  
“That’s not what I am saying. I _love_ Jayda. I just miss my wife.”  
  
Ian sighs because…he gets it. Hell, he and Mickey have had a heck of a time getting to the place they are now and sometimes he wonders why on earth they are going to complicate everything and add to the things in their lives that drain their time. But, more often than not, he doesn’t see it that way. A thousand speed bumps in the road, and one life changing baby bump, Ian and Mickey have figured out the rhythm that works for them. Being with Mickey has made two of the most rewarding things in his life possible: owning a proper business and raising Mikayla. He’s not going to sugar coat it by being ignorant about how much time those two things take up, but it’s been worth it in every sense. They’ve given him a sense of purpose and evened him out. Part of that is Mickey’s doing as well because he’s finally rooted. To say it’s settling is an understatement. Being with Mickey, doing what they have done…it’s all too much too put into words and it makes him feel like he’s finally done something right. “I miss Mickey too. With him still working on his own and helping out with the shop, I feel like we cross paths more at work than we do at home. But…it’s getting better. The shop’s getting out of the choppy waters, and…I dunno Jase…It’s _good_. We’re good. I mean, I miss him but…I don’t miss the way I was before Mikayla…if that makes sense. I grew up.” 

“Kinda had no choice about that though.” Jason smiles that same knowing smile but this time it resonates with the type of understanding that can only come from someone who has been there. 

“I did have a choice. I’m just not an asshole.” Ian pauses and backpedals on his words. “Well…you’re right. I didn’t have a choice. I…I’m no good without Mickey.” His words get softer on the end because he hadn’t meant to let this conversation venture into sentimental regions.

 “Shit,” Jason whistles under his breath. “You two got it bad.”

“Yeah well, we kinda dealt with a lot of messes when we were teenagers. It makes you appreciate what we have now.” And Ian did appreciate it. He was just as surprised as Mickey when they both realized raising Mikayla was scary as hell but exactly where they felt like they belonged. And trying for a new baby? Maybe that is a way for them to make up for all the fear and uncertainty they felt when Mickey was pregnant with Mikayla. He didn’t want everything to change; he wanted things to expand. His musings were cut off when his phone when off again. Rolling his eyes, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked his four messages. They were, not surprisingly, from Mickey. The first one was a grammatical nightmare letting Ian know Mickey was home early and had picked up Mikayla from Katie’s because his last job for the day had been canceled. The second was a retyping of the first message. But the third message made him choke on his spit. And the fourth, was a resending of the third message in all capital letters.  
  
Studying Ian’s reaction, Jason put his coffee in the truck’s cup holder and leaned closer to his employer’s phone in an attempt to read the text. “What?”  
  
Ian pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Jason. “Nothing!” His actions, however, betrayed his words when he tucked the phone close to his chest and obscured the screen.  
  
Safely stopped at a red light, Jason wrestled the phone out of Ian’s hands after a brief battle and read the text out loud. “‘Princess is napping. Not pregnant. Come home and fuck me. Now.’” Jason let out a crack of laughter. “That is pretty much the equivalent of ‘bring home milk’.” His laughter was bitten off when Ian punched him in the ribs. “What? It is.”  
  
“It’s not!” Ian grabbed the phone back, scowling at Jason’s amused face in the process before he shook his head and let out his own laugh. “Oh my god, it is, isn’t it?” Scratching at his chin, Ian fell back into his seat. “It is like Mickey’s brain is on its own schedule. He doesn’t seem to realize that I am working. Seriously, you think I can explain not dropping off goods that have been paid for and we’re already running late delivering? ‘Hey, I’m sorry, I had to go home and fuck my boyfriend into the mattress. It couldn’t wait, I’m trying to knock him up.’”  
  
“Don’t think that would go over well.” Jason laughed and turned the truck right when he should have made a left.  
  
The rumbling of the engine shocked Ian. “Wait, where are we going?”  
  
“The first delivery is really a one man job. I figured I could drop that one off first and take a little shortcut through this neighborhood. Might as well swing by Elm while we are at it.” Jason gave a wide grin, flashing teeth.  
  
“Elm…That’s my street.”  
  
“No shit Sherlock. You’re a little slow on the uptake today.” Jason gave Ian a friendly punch to the shoulder. “Not to give you performance anxiety, but you have twenty minutes if we’re going to make it to the two man job in some attempt to get there on time. I’ll swing back and pick you up and you better be decent.”  
  
Ian’s not a delicate flower by any means but his cheeks start to take on a hue closer to his hair when he thinks about all the taunting Jason will do with claims that his and Mickey’s future child exists because Uncle Jason snuck daddy home so he could help make a baby. “Jason you don’t…”  
  
“Yes I do. Mickey isn’t going to stop, and we have five more hours together. Trust me. It’s a win-win. Plus, what are friends for, right?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure that anything that happens in my bedroom has nothing to do with our friendship.” Ian smiles. “But thanks all the same. I mean it.”  
  
“No problem. You’ve saved my ass enough with this job and…I dunno _everything._ It’s about time for some payback.”  
  
Ian snorts. “It’s an even score there. Jayla’s baby stuff saved our asses.” All future conversation stops when they pulled up to the house Ian and Mickey.  
  
Jason grins again, his voice heavy with jest. “Go ahead milk man. Go deliver the goods.”  
  
Without missing a beat, Ian punches Jason’s bicep but got out of the car without any further fight, mouthing a silent thank you.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. 20 minutes! Don’t forget.” The moment Ian slams the door, Jason takes off, leaving Ian to blink in the suddenness of his departure.  
  
Scratching at the back of his head, Ian laughs at the situation he’s found himself in. He checks his watch, 2:16, and jogs to the front door, battling it out with his keys for a moment before pushing inside. “Mick?”  
  
Mickey’s voice filters out of their bedroom. “In here.”  
  
Elongating his stride, Ian quickly closes the distance between them. “Mick, you really have to stop…” his mouth goes dry when he finally makes his way into the bedroom and sees what was waiting for him on the bed. Swallowing hard, he wets his lips while he takes in Mickey’s form, flushed and naked, spread across their bed. “What…are you doing?” He swallows again, Adam’s apple bobbing and pant of air escaping, when he sees Mickey spread his legs and work his fingers at the rim of his slick entrance.  
  
“Getting myself ready for you.” Mickey sucks in the corner of his lip. “Got a fucking problem with that?” He gives a smirk and sank two fingers in till the knuckle before wiggling them and pulling them back out for another thrust.  
  
“How did you know I’d come?” Dumbly, Ian makes his way to the bed, toying with the buckle of his belt.  
  
“For this ass? You always come.” Mickey cringes at his own terrible attempt at a pun and rolls his eyes. The facial expression is gone for a moment, replaced by some fleeting pleasure as he brushes up on something sensitive inside his body. Composing himself, he loses a fraction of his cockiness and breathes out, “I didn’t know. I just hoped you would. Been at this for a while.” Mickey scissors his fingers and lets out a breathy moan before pulling his fingers out and crawling on his knees towards Ian. He ghosted his hand down Ian’s pants, skilled fingers finding the zipper and pulling out his partner’s hardening length. “How long do you got?”  
  
Ian knows he was asked a question but he’s too busy shivering as Mickey works his dick to complete attention with pressured tugs and twists. “Twenty minutes,” he glances at the alarm clock on the night stand, “Eighteen minutes.” He goes to lean forward in an attempt to attack Mickey’s lips but is met with air when the man pulls away, suddenly all business.  
  
“We better get this show on the road then.” Mickey looks at the clock himself before looking at Ian with something dark - and downright sexy - in his eyes. “Mikayla’s sleep’n so…yeah. Gotta fit this in when we can.” He curls his fingers around Ian’s dick like he owns the organ and gets greedy.

Ian humphs out a push of air and his eyes flutter. They don’t need eighteen minutes if Mickey’s getting him going like _that_. “It’s not exactly fitting it in when Jason’s doing all the work himself so that I can pound your ass.”  
  
“You complaining? That’s why you’re the boss right? You get to do what you want. That why you hired a helper, yeah?”

“So I can fuck you?” Ian raises one eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Sure, yeah, we’ll go with that.” In a smooth change of position, Mickey situates himself on his knees, resting his upper body on his forearms so that his ass is towards Ian and tilts in the air. “Fifteen minutes left.”  
   
Although the sight of Mickey presenting himself so blatantly is enough to make Ian’s dick jump, the suddenness of everything takes him out of the moment. Mickey’s not always like this. They are all for fast and hard, but usually don’t have an agenda during sex. True, having a toddler does put a wrench in that, but this is all too calculated. After four months of trying and failing to get pregnant, Mickey had dropped being comfortable with their casual attempts to have a baby and is determined to get pregnant by strategizing. They don’t talk about it too much but Ian knows Mickey’s coming up with plans and ideas. It’s taking a toll on him – hell, they got pregnant with Mikayla when they were actively trying to _not_ get pregnant. It stings a bit that now that they’re actually trying, they’re coming up empty. And there is nothing that breaks Ian’s heart more than the look on Mickey’s face when he’s dead set on making something work but just can’t figure out a way how. Those thoughts? Not exactly arousing. “It isn’t that your offer’s not tempting Mick, but fucking on a schedule isn’t really the biggest turn on…”  
  
Mickey looks over his shoulder, eyes ringed with frustration. “Yeah, I know. I’ll make it up to you later….just…let’s do this now. Okay?”  
  
Ian sighs and crawls onto the bed but, instead of situating himself behind Mickey, he reaches out to cups his cheek with one hand and brushes the thumb over his cheekbone. “I want a baby too Mickey, but it’s okay if we don’t…you know…have another.”  
  
The determination in Mickey’s eyes dimmed. “I know.” Huffing out a sigh, “I just…I…” He sucks in his lower lip and bit down. “Shit, don’t fucking talk like that. You know how weird it is to have all those thoughts in my own head…it’s even worse hear’n them on your lips.”  
  
“Maybe we should fucking talk about it.” Ian kisses Mickey on the temple, making the man shake off the sentiment like it’s going to open the flood gates. “You make me talk about all the messed up stuff in my head…try to make it,” Ian shrugs in search of a closure to his thought, “less messed up.” Not getting anywhere with that, Ian tries a different tactic. “I don’t want you to lose yourself, to become too consumed with trying.” Ian sits back on his heels and watches Mickey give him a huff.  
  
“God!” Lowering his own ass to his heels, Mickey sits up straighter. “You’re right. It’s just...It was so damn easy last time. Makes me feel like I jinxed it or something. Or that it was a stupid idea in the first place. I mean, why else would it – ” His words fall silent when Ian cuts him off.

“Don’t even,” Ian warns harshly. “Don’t even go there. It’s nowhere close to a stupid idea.” He cocks his head to the side slightly. “It could be me, you know? I’m plenty messed up.”

“Oh fuck off,” Mickey scoffs, shoving Ian in the shoulder. “You know sure as hell that you’re not fucked up.” He taps Ian’s temple to make sure they’re on the same page.

“Yeah, just as much as I know there ain’t a thing wrong with you.” Ian tries to tackle Mickey down to the mattress in a playful attempt at lightening the mood, but Mickey beats him to it, pining Ian down and bracketing the man’s head between his forearms. In this position it’s impossible not to lock gazes and Ian stares into Mickey’s blue eyes. “I like you just the way you are...the way we are. And if the way we are means Mikayla is it for us, that’s all okay.”

Mickey’s voice is husky with a whisper and he leans his weight into Ian’s torso. “I know it’s okay but that doesn’t mean it isn’t fucking annoying. Shit, no one is more surprised than I am that I actually want to harbor another alien inside my body, but…here we are.”

“Here we are,” Ian repeats, sliding his hands up the sides of Mickey’s nude form and becoming aware of how overdressed he is in this situation.

Mickey let out a sigh so saturated with emotion that Ian can taste all the disappointment, fear, and tension. He lets his eyes drift towards the corner of the room for a moment while he gears up for his next string of words. “Sorry for not talking about it. Guess I thought ignoring the issue would mean it wasn’t an _issue_.”

“That didn’t work out too well when you tried to ignore being pregnant with Mikayla.”

“That little smart ass knows a hell of a lot better than we do.” Mickey wets his lips and blinks down at Ian. “Still would have wanted you to come home and fuck me,” Mickey’s tone has dropped some of its insecurity and he’s wadding into more confident areas. “Had an annoying day at work. Wanted to blow off some steam in the best way I know how.”  
  
Ian gives Mickey a lopsided smirk. “Yeah?” That sounds a lot more like his boyfriend. He traces the harder edges of Mickey’s hips, the cut that has developed there when he overcompensated after Mikayla was born. Holding on just a hair over being too tight, Ian tethers them together.  
  
“Yeah. I just thought it might, you know, happen today.” Mickey sighs.  
  
Mischievous grin on his face, Ian runs his hand over Mickey’s curved buttocks. “We have ten minutes. You think you can get me there in ten minutes?” He cranes his neck at an awkward angle but it’s enough to press a kiss to Mickey’s lips, earning him a sound adjacent to a growl that means Mickey’s already accepted the challenge.  
  
Things kick into high gear after the lull they had just found themselves in. Mickey shifts, curling his hand around Ian’s arousal and coaxing it back to life. His fingers make quick work of the task and within moments, he was back in his original position, ass presented like a welcome mat.  
  
Ian doesn’t waste any of the precious time they have left. He shucks off his pants and is on Mickey in an instant. The heat of their bodies meeting makes his heart trip over a beat and he drags a bruising kiss over Mickey’s left shoulder blade. He slicks up his dick with a quick coating of lube and, using both hands to spread Mickey wide, he sinks in, burying his cock to the hilt in one smooth thrust thanks to Mickey’s prior preparations. A moan escapes his mouth as the wet heat constricts around him.  
  
The position allowed for Ian to slam in deeply, palms flat against the area between Mickey’s shoulder blades and pressing him down to the mattress so that his ass was tilted in the perfect way. Things got frantic, his movements fast and purposeful.  
  
“Ian, shit!” Mickey’s hands fist the sheets for leverage as Ian fucks into him, pushing him into the mattress with increasing roughness after each complete thrust. His neglected dick find friction in its slide across the sheets and dribbles precome in its wake. He bobs forward with each snap of Ian’s hips, falling into a rhythm where they rock against all the right parts. Cracking an eye open at the clock, he warns, “eight minutes.”  
  
Cursing under his breath, Ian grabs both of Mickey’s hips for better control, angling his thrusts in such a way that he felt his balls tensing and his own orgasm creeping up on him. “Fuck,” he groans out because Mickey feels so damn good. Even though their world keeps changing, _this_ isn’t. This is them, stripped down to their scaffolding. Keeping the pace, his lips curl with determination, the gesture intensifying when he hears the noises coming out of Mickey with each punctuated thrust.  
  
“Three minutes,” Mickey pants, his speech contorted by the force of Ian moving behind him. “Gonna do it?” He goads, deliberately tensing his muscles around Ian’s hardness and making a dangerous roll of his hips.  
  
“So…fucking…close.” Ian growls and snakes a hand under Mickey’s belly to catch hold of the man’s dick, knowing feeling Mickey’s own orgasm would be more than enough to throw him over the edge. His fist picks up a frantic rhythm, sliding his thumb over the head of Mickey’s length and smearing the slippery substance down the shaft. “You feel so good, Mick…just…ugh.” Ian’s words are punctuated with a gruff moan as he slams in hard.  
  
Mickey responds to him immediately, opening up for him, his body practically begging Ian to root himself there. He lets out his own strangled moan and buries his face in the sheets, lips parted and releasing jagged pants of air to fill the room.  
  
Time falls away and without that added pressure, Ian comes, stilling his movements and shooting his release as deep inside of Mickey as he can. He was sure he’d get Mickey there first but in the end it doesn’t matter because it’s only seconds later that he feels Mickey shot hot bursts of semen across his fists to make a mess of the sheets. His legs are shaky as he shudders through the effects of his orgasm, reacting to his oversensitive dick being assaulted by Mickey’s own shivering.  
  
He wants to collapse on the bed beside Mickey and stay there till the end of time, or at least the end of the day. He wants stay boneless until their post coital haze wares off. He wants a lot of things but none of them have a change of happening because he hears a horn honk obnoxiously in front of the house.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Time to go?” Mickey comes back to the world of the living and cracks one eye open to validate his question with a look at the clock.  
  
“Yeah. Right on time.” Ian gently slips out of Mickey and crawls backwards on his knees until he can put his feet down on the ground. He makes his way to the bathroom to clean himself up and give himself a once over. He’s mostly unscathed and he runs his fingers through his hair enough times to make himself presentable enough.  
  
“When are you comin’ home tonight?” Mickey’s voice questions from the bedroom where he’s flopped onto his back.  
  
“Few more hours. Probably not later than five,” he responds as he comes back into the room. He pulls on his pants and fastens them while he gives Mickey a once over. The older man’s eyes are closed as his lungs start to even out the effort put into breathing. “You just get to lay there while I’m working my ass off,” Ian teases, but there isn’t any type of real annoyance behind it, especially since Ian would rather have Mickey laying there, hoping maybe Mickey’s hunch was right. Maybe today was a day things finally stick.

Mickey’s response is blindly flipping his middle finger towards Ian. “Good thing Kayla still needs her nap time. I swear…” He doesn’t finish the thought and lets it hang there.  
  
Smoothing out his shirt, Ian leans over to kiss Mickey on his lightly parted lips, pulling away and cursing when he hears another honk. “I gotta go.”  
  
Nodding, Mickey reaches up to pull Ian down one last time. Their lips meet in a fervent kiss, like the man is typing to make sure Ian can never forget what he’s leaving at home. “I’ll see you later.” Mickey releases him and smirks. “Say ‘fuck you’ to Jason for me.”  
  
“Later, Mick.” Spinning on his still wobbly heels, Ian hightailed it out the front door, locking it behind him in time for another honk from Jason.  
  
Jason lowers the window and yells in his partner’s direction. “That’s twenty-two minutes, Ian.”  
  
Ian throws two middle fingers in Jason’s direction and jogs the rest of the way to the curb where the truck is idling. “Relax. I’m coming.”  
  
“Funny, I thought you already did that part.”  
  
All Ian can do is shake his head and snort at his friend’s humor as he climbs into the truck and takes the position he had vacated twenty-two minutes ago. It’s only 1:00. He has four more hours of his friend busting his balls and making whipped jokes. He’s not going to complain about it; he’s willing to suffer through it for Mickey. And hell, who else gets to say they have an employee who validated him getting a quickie in the middle of their workday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you got a little more insight into what is going on in Mickey and Ian's life together since the last story. I will be posting longer chapters soon but these lengths make sense for this part of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're missing adorable little Mikayla, don't worry, she will have more screen time later. There is definitely going to be some angst in this story but I also have humor, schoomp, and adorable princess Kayla.  
> Also - I do want to add some time stamps about her growing up, so I will probably plop in some oneshots. Let me know if you have any ideas.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I always appreciate comments to let you know if I am living up to readers' expectations.


End file.
